<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Food by Elri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424935">Food</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri'>Elri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elri's 100/100 Challenge [90]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:40:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I brought food.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elri's 100/100 Challenge [90]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The only reason Illya didn’t immediately slam the door after seeing Napoleon on the other side, is because he’d been expecting Gaby and ended up caught off-guard.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you probably don’t want to talk about what happened, but </span>
  <b>
    <span>I brought food</span>
  </b>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>So</span>
  <span> we can just sit, and eat, and not say anything.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The smell wafting from the bags, and the oddly sincere look in Napoleon’s eyes, made Illya step back and let him in. An hour or so later, the food and the company had loosed most of the tension in Illya’s shoulders.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Cowboy.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My pleasure, Peril.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>